Right Here
by Superherotiger
Summary: Kanan is still haunted from his time in Imperial interrogation, but he learns quickly that his family is always there, no matter what. (Kanan and Ezra one shot.)


**Enjoy the Kanan, Ezra one shot! (Takes place just after Fire Across the Galaxy.)**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

 _"_ _You will tell me, where to find your rebel friends,"_ came a dark sinister voice. The taunts faded into the background as I saw Ezra kneeling in front of the Inquisitor. "Ezra," I growled. My body was weak and refused to get up. The Inquisitor smiled and activated his red lightsaber. "No," I said through clenched teeth. Ezra looked at me, tears in his eyes. He was clutching his arm where a long, bleeding wound lay. He had scratches all over his face and his eyes were vacant.

"Last chance to join the dark side boy," the Inquisitor scowled.

"Not him… not him!" I said, teeth grinding. I was trying with all my strength to get up and save my padawan, but my body protested.

 _"_ _What do you see?"_ called a distant voice.

"I see… I see…" I groaned as the Inquisitor raised his blood red blade. I gasped as the blade swung down and Ezra let out a painful scream. The boy crumpled to the ground and lay on his side. I watched in horror as the life slowly drained from his eyes. "No! Ezra!" I screamed. The Inquisitor laughed as he walked up to me. "You failed him. Now it's your turn," he smirked evilly, blade aimed at my chest. I didn't care about what he was doing. My gaze lay on my limp, lifeless padawan. Tears stung my eyes. _I'm so so sorry! Forgive me!_ The Inquisitor pulled back his lightsaber and forcefully plunged it into my heart…

I sat up and gasped, clutching my chest. My vision cleared and revealed I was on my bed in the Ghost. I was safe. I was panting and sweat still trailed down my face. Slowly, I crawled out of bed, the memory still engrained into my eyes. I opened the door to my cabin and stood in the silent halls of the Ghost. It was peaceful. It was warm. The complete opposite of the imperial cell I had been in a few hours ago. I walked through the halls, guiding my hand along the doors. Pushing through with the force, I could sense each member of the family. _My_ family. Hera was fast asleep but, happy. Sabine was exhausted and Zeb… well, I didn't need the force to know _he_ was asleep.

One was missing though. My padawan. I pushed my senses further through the ship and felt him in the common room. I silently opened the door. There, I found the teen fast asleep, head leaning on the circular table. I walked over to him and bent down. _So peaceful. So serene._ I wanted to pull him into my tight embrace, knowing that he was safe. I hadn't gotten a moment alone with the boy since they rescued me. _I wish I could talk to you…_

As if hearing my thoughts, he groaned and opened his eyes. I was relieved to stare into those electric, blue eyes again. They sure were a sight for sore eyes. "Kanan?" he muttered groggily.

"Sorry to wake you," I whispered, standing up.

"Wait!" he whimpered, grabbing my wrist. He pulled me down and sat me next to him. He stared at me sleepily for a moment. At first I thought he might still be asleep. He placed a hand over my heart and said "What's… wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare," I admitted, pushing his hand away, as much as my heart told me not to.

He rubbed his eyes as his eyelids drooped low. He gave a single nod and waited for me to speak more.

"Really, I'm okay," I said, trying to break the uncomfortable tension.

He stayed silent and once again, placed his hand on my heart. I didn't know how to respond as I stared into his tired eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?" I asked.

"You… wanted… to talk with me?" He let out a yawn. "So let's… talk."

"No offense, but you're not really in the right state of mind to talk yet," I laughed.

He sighed and said "Okay… but… I'm here if you want to talk." With that he snuggled in close and rested his head on my chest, wrapping arms around me. The gesture was foreign but… comforting. I wrapped my hands around his small figure and whispered "I just don't want to lose you…"

He didn't respond at first. After a moment of silence, he mumbled into my shirt "You won't… _you… won't_ …"

I sighed. I still wasn't convinced. What would I do with myself if I did lose him? This boy had changed my life and I never wanted him to leave it. He had given me a taste of something I'd always wanted… The bond I'd been cut short from all those years ago. I squeezed him a little, feeling his warm body press up against mine. His hair tickled my chin as I lay my head on top of his. "You won't…" he mumbled again, sending calming waves through our bond. "I'll always be… right here." He put his hand on my chest again, where my heart lay. " _Right… here…"_ he whispered.


End file.
